vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sister Nana
Summary Nana Habutae is a magical girl in Arc 1. She is a rather optimistic and hopeful college student who tries to see the good in people, even those who have no goodness. She is a philanthropist who preaches love and calls on people to help each other. However, she usually acts only with her own interests in mind, and mainly wants to be seen as kind and pure by others. She is in a romantic relationship with Weiss Winterprison and loves her deeply. When she becomes a real magical girl by playing Magical Girl Raising Project as Sister Nana, she is mentored by Fav, becomes partnered with Weiss Winterprison, and later mentors La Pucelle. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C Name: Nana Habutae, Sister Nana Origin: Magical Girl Raising Project Gender: Female Age: Early 20s Classification: Human, Magical Girl, College Student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (comparable to Snow White), Can draw out any person’s power to its fullest, Regeneration (Mid-Low to High-Low Regeneration; Can heal deep wounds, broken bones and broken teeth; most wounds will usually be healed after de-transforming), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Resistance to Air Manipulation (no matter where or how fast she moves or fights, she won't be hindered or slowed by air resistance) and Poison Manipulation/Disease Manipulation (their bodies automatically reject their effects) Attack Potency: At least Building level (Even regular magical girls can block attacks that can destroy buildings and can damage each other) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Even a weak magical girl can run 2 kilometers in the blink of an eye) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 Striking Strength: At least Building Class Durability: At least Building level (Even regular magical girls can block attacks that can destroy buildings) Stamina: As a magical girl, she has hugely improved stamina and resistance to fatigue (moreover, she doesn't need to eat or to sleep). Range: As long as her target is in her line of sight Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: At least average Weaknesses: Her magic can’t be used offensively or on herself, making her a strong support but (most likely) a weak fighter. She loses sight of things if anything happens to Weiss Winterprison. None of the regular human weaknesses. If she becomes unconscious, she turns back into human and loses all the magical girl advantages. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magical Girl Stats: *'Strength:' 4/5 *'Durability:' 4/5 *'Agility:' 4/5 *'Intelligence:' 3/5 *'Mental Strength:' 1/5 *'Magic Experience:' 3/5 *'Self-assertion:' 4/5 *'Ambition/Desire:' 4/5 *'Magical Potential:' 5/5 *'Magic Rarity:' 1/5 Ally Empowerment: Sister Nana’s magic allows her to draw out the power of other people to their maximum, in all stats. Their magical power, physical power, durability, speed, senses, stamina and any other stats are tremendously increased. Their regeneration is also increased and becomes faster. However, she can’t use her magic on herself. Gallery File:MGRP - Nana 3.jpg|Nana's human and magical girl forms Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magical Girl Raising Project Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Tier 8